The present disclosure relates to a glossary management device, a glossary management system, and a recording medium that are each for generating a glossary.
Extensive reading is generally acknowledged as an effective method of both first language and foreign language learning. Presently, learners can acquire and read a large amount of reading materials over the Internet.
Unfortunately, reading materials available on the Internet are usually not generated for learners of a specific level and such materials may not be appropriate for language learning in their acquired form.
In view of the above, in an example of a technique related to English learning, English terms (such as words, phrases, and idioms) appearing in text as acquired are assigned an attribute indicating “learned” if the terms have already been learned by a user. Terms that are in the process of being learned by the user are assigned an attribute indicating “being learned”. Then, the acquired English text is converted into simpler English text. For the purpose of acquiring English text suitable for English learning, the conversion involves replacement to terms having an attribute of “learned” or “being learned”. For the purpose of acquiring English text that is easier to understand, the conversion involves replacement to only those terms having an attribute of “learned”.